


Heartbeat

by 2am_Writing_Addict



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (and hopefully sweet), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_Writing_Addict/pseuds/2am_Writing_Addict
Summary: Tony has a nightmare. Fortunately, he also has Steve.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's POV

I awoke to the bed shaking under me. I cracked open my eyes then snapping them open fully as I took in the sight in front of me. Tony was drenched in sweat and shaking violently all over. His hair was a mess, strands plastered to his wet forehead, and his eyes were streaming with silent tears. I snapped out of my daze and began to speak.

“Tony? Hey, it’s ok. I don’t know where you think you are but you’re in Stark Tower. We’re in our shared bedroom. It’s just you and me here. You’re safe; I’m right here.” He was finally awake but he was still shuddering. “Tony, is it alright if I touch you?” I wasn’t sure if I would get an answer but he nodded shakily. Placing my right hand on his right shoulder as gently as I could, I felt him curl his head towards my hand, pushing against it with the little strength he had left. Rotating my wrist, I cupped his tear-stained cheek. His eyes flickered around the room before focusing on me.

“Steve?” Tony croaked, his voice hoarse.

“Yeah, I’m here Tony,” I replied. He lifted his body off the bed, trembling from exertion and still exhausted from the nightmare. Holding himself there for a few moments, he pushed forwards until he landed partially on top of me, clinging to me like I was going to vanish at any moment. I wrapped my arms around him with one hand on the back of his head. He curled into my chest like a cat, although far less calm. “Do you want to talk about it?” I asked, barely raising my voice above a whisper. He paused before managing to choke out a sentence.

“I-I can’t lose you. I can’t.” Pulling himself up my chest slightly, he pressed the side of his head to the centre of my chest, his voice breaking as he spoke. “And there was Loki. And he, he pushed his sceptre through, through… and you just dropped and I-. His jumbled sentences gave way to sobs as he clung to me, his breathing fast and erratic as he tumbled towards a fully-fledged panic attack. I began to gently comb my fingers through his hair to ground him, creating a slow rhythm with my strokes.

“I’m here Tony, I promise I will stay. In and out. In and out. That’s it, Tony, I’m here. You’re doing well. In and out.” Slowing, he began to respond, his breathing slowing until it matched my guidance. I held him close as he drifted off to sleep, his ear pressed onto my chest. I knew he was listening to my heartbeat. I closed my eyes and drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic so I hope it's okay. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
